We are currently investigating the mechanism and control of polypeptide synthesis in Escherichia coli in vitro and in vivo. The biological and chemical nature of functional ribosomes is being examined by studying the behavior in vitro of ribosomes that have been modified either chemically (by selective chemical reagents) or genetically. We are also examining the means of regulation of the peptide chain elongation factors.